gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Schlacht von Qohor (Legenden und Überlieferungen)
"Die Schlacht von Qohor" (übersetzt: "The Unsullied") ist ein animierter Kurzfilm aus dem Legenden und Überlieferungen der dritten Staffel. Die Erzählung wird von Iain Glen in seiner Rolle als Ser Jorah Mormont gesprochen. Zusammenfassung Englisch (Original)=Jorah Mormont discusses the Unsullied and their victory over Khal Temmo's Dothraki horde in the Battle of Qohor. |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)=Jorah Mormont erörtert die Unbefleckten und ihren Sieg über Khal Temmos Dothraki-Horde in der Schlacht von Qohor. Inhalt Englisch (Original)='Jorah Mormont': When the Doom claimed Valyria, the great freehold fractured into warring cities and upstart nations ripe for the taking. Out of the east swarmed the Dothraki, the horselords of the plains who feared only defeat and dragons, and now the dragons were all gone. Under the great Khal Temmo, they sacked and burned every town and city in their path. No army could stand against them, because the Dothraki do not stand. The horselords do not draw up battle lines or hide behind shield walls or layer themselves in armor. The Dothraki charge. Their blades are more scythe than sword, and better to cull the infantry ranks without breaking stride. Even their archers fire from horseback so that advancing or retreating, the arrows never cease. To the Dothraki, a man who does not ride is no man at all, without honor or pride. When the city of Qohor realized Khal Temmo was coming, they strengthened their walls, doubled their own guards and hired two full companies of sellswords. The Dothraki were used to glorified farmers with spears; Qohor would show them a proper army, with armored and mounted cavalry to match the horde's own. As an afterthought, the city leaders sent an envoy to Astapor to buy Unsullied. The slavers had always claimed that the Unsullied were the great Ghiscari legions come again. Few cared. The dragon-burned ruins of Old Ghis were a stark reminder that the age of the foot-soldier was over. The envoy had his orders, however, and quickly bought three thousand Unsullied for the long march back, for Unsullied do not ride. But while they marched, Khal Temmo arrived at Qohor. I can imagine how pleased the Khal was to finally face a challenge. By the end of the battle, crows and wolves feasted on what remained of Qohor's heavy horse. All the sellswords had fled. Qohor knew that the Dothraki would very soon break through the gates to rape, slave and burn at their pleasure. Yet the next day Khal Temmo woke to find before the gates three thousand eunuchs in formation, armed with only spears, shields and spiked helms. The Unsullied had slipped past the Khal's army in the night while the Dothraki feasted. Khal Temmo had many times their number and could easily have flanked the small forces, but to the Dothraki men on foot are made only to be ridden down. Eighteen times the horselords charged and eighteen times the Unsullied locked their shields, lowered their spears and held the line against twenty thousand Dothraki screamers. When the Khal's archers rained arrows on them, the Unsullied lifted their shields above their heads until the swarm passed; and then they held the line. In the end only six hundred Unsullied remained, but more than twelve thousand Dothraki lay dead - including Khal Temmo and all of his sons. The new Khal led the survivors past the city gates where one by one each man cut off his braid and threw it down before the feet of the Unsullied, defeated and shamed forever. Since that day, the Unsullied fill the ranks of cities and households wealthy enough... or desperate enough. Sellswords fight for gold, knights for glory and Dothraki for blood. To a man, the Unsullied fight only to obey. With the right master over them, imagine how the forces of chaos would break against their shields: the conquerers, the madmen, the usurpers... |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)='Jorah Mormont:' Als der Untergang Valyria mit sich nahm, zerbrach der Freistaat in kriegführende Städte und brachte Reiche hervor, reif um eingenommen zu werden. Aus dem Osten stürmten die Dothraki heran, die Pferdeherren der Ebenen, die nur Niederlage und Drachen fürchteten, und nun waren die Drachen alle verschwunden. Unter dem großen Khal Temmo nahmen und verbrannten sie jede Stadt auf ihrem Weg. Keine Armee konnte sich gegen sie stellen, weil die Dothraki nicht stehen. Die Pferdeherren stellen keine Schlachtreihen auf, verstecken sich hinter Schildwällen oder kleiden sich in Rüstung. Die Dothraki greifen an. Ihre Klingen ähneln mehr Sicheln als Schwertern und mit ihnen lassen sich die Reihen von Fußtruppen besser ausmerzen, ohne dass sie abbremsen müssten. Sogar ihre Bogenschützen schießen vom Pferd aus, so dass der Pfeilregen beim Vorrücken oder Zurückziehen nie aufhört. Für die Dothraki ist ein Mann, der nicht reitet, kein Mann, sondern ohne Ehre oder Stolz. Als die Stadt Qohor erkannte, dass Khal Temmo nahte, verstärkten sie ihre Mauern, verdoppelten ihre eigenen Wachen und heuerten zwei vollständige Söldnerkompanien an. Die Dothraki waren an bessere Bauern mit den Speeren gewohnt; Qohor würde ihnen eine ordentliche Armee entgegenstellen, mit gepanzerte Kavallerie, um diese der Horde anzugleichen. Und fast schon zu spät schickten die Stadtoberhäupter einen Gesandten nach Astapor, um Unbefleckte zu kaufen. Die Sklavenmeister hatten immer behauptet, dass die Unbefleckten die großen Legionen der Ghiscari wieder auferstehen würden. Wenige kümmerte es. Die von Drachen verbrannten Ruinen von Alt-Ghis waren eine deutliche Erinnerung, dass das Zeitalter des Fußsoldaten vorbei war. Der Gesandte hatte seine Befehle und jedoch er kaufte schnell dreitausend Unbefleckte für den langen Marsch zurück nach Qohor, denn die Unbefleckten reiten nicht. Aber während sie marschierten, erreichte Khal Temmo Qohor. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie glücklich der Khal war, sich endlich einer Herausforderung zu stellen. Am Ende der Schlacht fraßen sich Krähen und Wölfe an dem satt, was von Qohors schwerer Reiterei übrig geblieben war. Alle Söldner waren geflohen. Qohor wusste, dass die Dothraki sehr bald die Tore zerschmettern würden und schänden, versklaven und verbrennen würden, wie es ihnen gefiel. Doch am nächsten Tag erwachte Khal Temmo und stieß er vor den Toren auf dreitausend Eunuchen in Formation, bewaffnet mit nur Speeren, Schildern und stachelbesetzten Helmen. Der Unbefleckten waren in der Nacht an der Armee des Khals vorbei geschlichen, während die Dothraki feierten. Khal Temmo war ihnen zahlenmäßig weit überlegen und hätte die kleine Truppe leicht umzingeln können, aber für die Dothraki waren Männern zu Fuß nur dafür gemacht um umgeritten zu werden. Achtzehnmal griffen die Pferdeherren an und achtzehnmal schoben die Unbefleckten ihre Schilde zusammen, senkten die Speere und hielten gegen zwanzigtausend schreiende Krieger stand. Als die Bogenschützen des Khals Pfeile auf sie herab hageln ließen an ihnen regneten, hoben die Unbefleckten lediglich die Schilde über ihre Köpfen, bis die Salven nachgelassen hatten; und dann hielten sie die Aufstellung. Am Ende überlebten nur noch sechshundert Unbefleckte, aber mehr als zwölftausend Dothraki lag tot auf dem Feld, darunter auch Khal Temmo und alle seine Söhne. Der neue Khal führte die Überlebenden vorbei an den Stadttoren vorbei. Dort schnitt sich einer nach dem anderem, jeder Mann seinen Zopf ab und warf ihn den Unbefleckten, besiegt und für immer entehrt, zu Füßen. Seit diesem Tag füllen die Unbefleckten die Reihen der Städte und ausreichend wohlhabenden Haushalte… oder ausreichend verzweifelt. Söldner kämpfen für Gold, Ritter für Ruhm und Dothraki für Blut. Die Unbefleckten kämpfen für einen Mann nur um zu gehorchen. Mit dem richtigen Meister der sie befiehlt, stellt man sich wie die Kräfte des Chaos gegen ihre Schilde brechen würden: die Eroberer, die Wahnsinnigen, die Usurpatoren... Auftritte Charaktere *Khal Temmo Orte *Essos **Valyria **Qohor **Astapor **Alt-Ghis Organisationen *Unbefleckten *Söldner *Legionen der Ghiscari Reiche *Freistaat von Valyria Titel *''Khal'' Kulturen *Dothraki *Ghiscari Tiere *Drachen *Pferde Begriffe *''Arakh'' *Söldner *Ritter Ereignisse *Untergang Valyrias *Schlacht von Qohor Galerie en:The Unsullied (Histories & Lore) Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen Kategorie:Kein Bild vorhanden